1. Technical Field
Embodiments to be disclosed herein relate to a power conversion apparatus, a phase current detection apparatus, and a phase current detection method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known power conversion apparatus (for example, JP-A-2010-088260) includes a power converter performing power conversion between DC power and three-phase AC power. In this power conversion apparatus, the DC-side current of the power converter is detected. On the basis of the detected DC-side current, the three phase currents are detected.
In this power conversion apparatus, the DC-side current of the power converter is detected at a plurality of timings at which a plurality of different voltage vectors is output from the power converter. On the basis of this DC-side current, two phase currents among the three phase currents are detected. On the basis of these two phase currents, the other one phase current is detected.
The two phase currents are detected at two timings which are symmetric about the apex of the carrier signal for each period of the carrier signal. By calculating the average value of the currents detected at these two timings, the phase current is detected.